


Bound By Love

by ellia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Community: blindfold_spn, Crossdressing, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for blindfold_spn for the prompt - "Dean in panties and a corset. Sam fucking him. Go wild :p"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound By Love

Sam loves that Dean lets him do this. There’s just something so arousing about seeing his brother dressed up for him. The way the corset cinches his waist in tight, forcing his body into unnatural curves. The tiny panties stretched tight over his cock, the soft silk tormenting the sensitive skin every time he moves.

  
Sheer black stockings cover his legs, showing a glimpse of bare flesh, and Sam’s fingers itch to touch and tease. Dean’s feet are locked into towering black heels that make him walk with tiny cautious steps, his hips swaying as he struggles to keep his balance.

  
As much as Sam is enjoying the view he can’t wait any longer, crossing the room in a few quick strides he pulls Dean into his arms, and takes his mouth in a hungry kiss. He skims calloused fingers over Dean’s nipples, loving the way Dean presses into the touch, arching his back and moaning into Sam’s mouth.

  
Sam presses one thigh between Dean’s legs, rubbing against his brother’s rapidly hardening cock. He breaks the kiss, lets his tongue trace a slick line down Dean’s body, _sucks-nips-bites_ at first one nipple then the other, teasing them into stiff peaks.

  
Dean’s lost the last of his self-consciousness; he’s practically humping Sam’s leg, a constant litany of pleas and moans falling from his lips. “Please Sam, I need you...can’t take much more...want to feel you inside me.”

  
Sam’s got no intention of refusing his brother so he steals a swift kiss, before spinning Dean around and bending him over the end of the bed. Dean wobbles for a second, the rapid movement unbalancing him, but he quickly settles into place. Legs spread wide, face pressed against the covers, his silk covered ass pushed out, he looks incredible, like Sam’s dirtiest fantasy come to life. He’s the only one who gets to see Dean like this, all bound up with silk and lace. It makes Dean vulnerable and soft, and Sam knows how much it means that Dean is willing to trust him with this side of himself. This Dean is his alone, his to see, and touch and fuck, and Sam plans on doing just that.

  
He pulls the lube from his pocket, slicks up his fingers with the cool gel, and steps closer. Slips his hand under the edge of Dean’s panties, presses two fingers into Dean’s hole, making Dean gasp in shock at the sudden intrusion. Sam doesn’t give Dean any time to adjust, starts twisting and flexing his fingers, getting Dean ready to take his cock.

  
As soon as he feels Dean’s body begin to stretch and relax, Sam lets his fingers slip free. He rips open his jeans and shoves them down just far enough to expose his cock. Curling himself over Dean’s body, he pulls the silk panties aside and presses in, not stopping ‘til he’s balls deep.

  
He stills for a moment, lets his body adjust to the tight, wet heat; he doesn’t want this to be over too quickly. He traces his tongue up the tight line of Dean’s neck, leans in close and whispers. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this. Gonna make you scream for me.”

  
He pulls back slowly, and then snaps his hips, pushing his cock back inside. Driving into Dean with every bit of his strength, making him writhe and moan with every touch. Dean’s pressing back into every thrust, his body arching up as he tries to take Sam even deeper inside. Sam loves that he can make his brother lose control this way; that he can drive Dean out of his mind, and make him beg for more.

  
“God Sam, feels so good, want you so much. Can’t take much more, need you to touch me, please Sam...I need to come.”

  
Dean tries to slip his hand down towards his cock, but Sam doesn’t let him, instead he pushes Dean’s hands against the covers and says. “Uh-huh, no touching, that’s my toy to play with, not yours.” Dean lets out a frustrated moan, but he doesn’t fight the order, just grabs onto the covers, fisting the rough material in an attempt to keep control.

  
Sam pushes Dean down, holding him in place with one hand pressed hard against his back. He hooks the fingers of his other hand into the strings of Dean’s corset and, as his hips snap forward again, he pulls the strings tight. Dean’s trying to talk, but the only sounds falling from his mouth are soft keening moans, as he struggles to breath with the corset constricting his chest.

  
In and out, harder and faster, Sam’s driving into Dean’s body, his cock scraping over Dean’s prostate with every thrust. He keeps the strings of the corset tight, making Dean work hard for every breath; the only sounds now the smack of flesh against flesh as he fucks into Dean.

  
“So good for me, taking my cock like this. Always knew you’d look good like this, all tied up in silk and lace, my pretty little slut. Such a good boy, gonna make you come just like this...all you need is my cock...you’re going to come just from that.”

  
It doesn’t take long before he feels Dean stiffen beneath him, Sam pulls the strings tighter still, feels Dean’s ass clench and tighten around his cock as Dean comes with a silent scream, his voice stolen along with his air.

  
Dean collapses against the covers, his body lax and sated. Sam drags his fingers free, loosens the tight strings of the corset, and gives Dean a moment to recover before he starts moving again. He fucks into Dean; his control stripped away by the way Dean’s unwitting submission. It only takes a few more thrusts before he follows Dean over the edge, spilling his release into Dean’s willing body.

  
His softening cock slips easily from Dean’s ass, and Sam lets his body fall to the side so he’s no longer crushing Dean. He drags Dean more fully onto the bed, and pulls him close. He knows he should get them both cleaned up, and he’s damn sure he should at least help Dean get undressed, but it’ll wait a minute or two.

  
He just wants to lie still for a bit, and enjoy the feeling of his brother resting peacefully with him. As much as Sam enjoys the sex, and let’s face it he loves every second of it, these are the moments he really treasures. Because this is a Dean he rarely gets to see, open and vulnerable, all his walls blown apart by the strength of what they’ve shared. It won’t stay this way, come morning those barriers will be back in place, and Dean will be his usual cocky self, all his emotions locked away out of sight.

  
He knows Dean loves him, even if he rarely says the words. It’s apparent in everything his brother does, they’re bound together, and Sam’s long since stopped doubting what they’ve built. He wraps his arms around Dean’s body and presses a gentle kiss against his lips, before reaching down and pulling the covers over their tangled bodies. They’ll be back to normal soon enough, but for now Sam’s going to hold on tight to Dean, and make this moment last as long as he can.


End file.
